Star Wars: A Seventh
by KtyouUniverse
Summary: As the Second Galactic War rages, Republic Special Forces squads are in higher demand. Havoc is especially needed. In response to these demands, General Garza assigns a new soldier, known as Lieutenant, or Designation RP01/151, to Havoc Squad. Rated T for future violent scenes. Nothing sexual.


Chapter 1: A Seventh

Coruscant, Senate Tower

1200 Hours

Havoc Squad Quarters

Major Chyler Daggett stood, reading the report that had recently been given to her by her commanding officer, General Elin Garza. Havoc Squad had only recently returned to Coruscant for some well-deserved R&R that could end very quickly. The war with the Sith Empire was not showing any signs of relenting. Even with the string of Republic victories, the Sith Empire was good at draining resources. Although not many were willing to admit it, but the Republic was suffering high casualty rates; the Sith and Imperials were tenacious and did not go down without a fight, and even to their dying breaths, they were determined to take the enemy with them. Both sides were being hit hard. Although the Republic was suffering mounting casualties, it seemed that they had gained ground. With the invasion of Korriban and Tython, both sides were trying to bind their wounds and renew their respective war efforts. Havoc, along with other special force squads were simply awaiting the call to battle, but that was only part of the report that was sent to the Major.

With the ever-increasing demand for special force squads in battle, Havoc was seeing more and more action as the weeks passed. Very few squads could match their caliber. Their record for doing the seemingly impossible did them justice, and the impossible seemed to be only expanding with their continued battles. Major Daggett considered it a privilege just to serve the Republic and protect its citizens. There was nothing more satisfying than winning. That feeling told her that she had served the Republic, had saved countless lives, and pushed the forces of evil back into the darkness where they came from. Just the same, she did feel a twinge of sympathy for the soldiers of the Empire. The soldiers of the Empire were loyal and fierce warriors. They had much in common, and it was a shame to have to fight soldiers that could have serving a different cause. Perhaps they felt the same way about the Republic, soldiers fighting for the wrong cause. It was a shame, but it was what it was.

Her pondering was brought to a halt as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. You alright?" Aric Jorgan's voice was unmistakable

She turned to meet his eyes. Every time he was with her, all her worries and concerns dissolved away and disappeared. His presence was the most comforting thing that she had in times of war. Almost daily, she wondered when the war would end and they could settle down and begin a peaceful life and possibly raise a family. A family was what she desired the most and now, that was impossible with her current duties. She knew that Aric also wanted to raise their own. If he could lead a sniper squad, surely he could raise children, of course he would have to give them the proper treatment as a father rather than as a commanding officer.

"Yeah, just fine. Just reading this report I got from Garza," she replied.

"What does it say?"

"Well, part of it is describing the casualties with the many battles going around across the galaxy. It's nothing pretty to look at."

"I know," Aric growled. "I wonder how long Command will be throwing lives out. This war isn't getting any better."

"Hey, remember that we're the good guys? Justice will prevail, and all that stuff," she joked.

He laughed. It was music to her ears.

"Yeah," he relented. "I just want to spend more time with you."

She took his hand in her hand.

"What's the other part of the report say," he asked.

He was always good at changing the subject quickly, but she supposed it was just a habit of his, since that being a soldier was what he was good at.

"I'm not really sure. I was going to call the others to discuss the report, but I should know what this means before I discuss it."

"Here, let me see."

With his left hand in her hand, he moved his right hand to scroll through the report. He narrowed his eyes in concentration. His eyes quickly scanned the report.

"Looks to me like some sort of…transfer order, like a soldier transfer."

"What?" Chyla was confused. Did that mean that one of them was leaving the team?

"That;s all I can make of it, but this is very vague. Why would Garza send an order this vague," Aric wondered.

"She never does anything without a reason. Must be something important," she concluded.

"I don't like this just the same," he said.

"Me neither, but just the same, we have orders."

"Right." He turned his head. "Guess we don't have to call the others. Here they come now."

Chyla turned her head to see the other members of Havoc Squad enter the communications station. Aric let go of her hand and put both hands behind his back. The other members immediately saluted them both.

"At ease, Havoc. I want you all here to discuss this report and order that General Garza has sent me. The report contains a transfer order, but there are no details as to its nature."

"Sir," Elara asked.

"I don't know what it means, but I hope it isn't what I hope it means."

None of the others said anything at first.

Suddenly, the room was filled with the sound of a comm beeping. Chyla turned around and answered the call. The image of General Garza appeared. Everyone stood at attention immediately, even Tanno, albeit lazily.

"Sir," Chyla said.

"At ease, Major. I assume you have read the order?"

"Yes, sir. Who is being transferred from the squad?"

"No, Major. I'm not taking any member off Havoc. I'm adding a new member."

For a moment, Chyla said nothing. Why add a new member now?

"For what reason, may I ask, sir?"

"With the increasing demand of special forces, Command suggested that we assign new soldiers in order to increase effectiveness."

Chyla winced a bit at this response. Although there was no insult intended, the way that the general worded it made it sound like Havoc was not competent enough.

"Do not fret, Major. Havoc is still the best squad in the Republic, but the war intensifying, we need more exceptional soldiers."

"I understand sir," she said slowly.

"Good. Now, I also called to say that R&R has come to an end. We currently have another mission that is critical to our campaign against the Empire."

* * *

Two pairs of eyes stared at the black helmet with its green visor. The helmet showed signs of many battles, along with the many other scars that he wore armor. It made the armor seem somewhat inoperable, but the armor was still deadly effective, and would be for a very long time. This armor was not like standard Republic army armor. The materials used to craft it, the technology powering used to power it, and its design was completely different from virtually any design worn by any enlisted personnel in the Republic Army. It was a symbol of his status as a soldier of the Special Forces Division of the Republic Army. Giving the dark green visor one last stare, he flipped the helmet around and carefully placed it over his head. The hiss of air that followed told him that his suit was now pressurized and could operate in any environment deprived of normal atmosphere. For now, the suit would continue to filter from the atmosphere present, but should that atmosphere disappear, he would have about ninety minutes to breath before his oxygen tanks were depleted.

He refocused his attention on the flight path of the speeder. The ride was smooth and relatively peaceful, something he had the rare luxury of experiencing. The driver continued to drive without being distracted and did not ask any questions regarding his unusual passenger, which the soldier was grateful for.

Major Daggett quickly read over the files of her newest member while General Garza waited patiently. There was no name and no picture, but the records were very detailed to say the least.

"In any case, your newest member should be arriving soon."

Seargeant Dorne stood at the entrance of the room, listening to the debriefing, making note of everything to the fine details. Every mission depended on being accurate and precise. Mission success and failure could be determined by these details, and that was why she spent a great deal of time being as thorough as possible. The billions of people within the Republic were counting on them to defend them. That was enough reason to work more.

Her gaze shifted to the door as she saw another figure enter the room. Judging from the Havoc mark on his shoulder, this must be the new member.

"Major," Elara said simply.

All heads turned to the new recruit.

"So that's our new member," Jorgan stated critically.

He spoke no words, just took a few more steps into the room. The silence from him unnerved everyone. Garza finally decided to break the silence.

"You have arrived, corporal. Good"

"Sir." That was the only work he spoke. When he spoke, the voice was heavily synthesized. It was difficult to even get a sense of his true voice.

"At ease, lieutenant. As I was saying, the Empire has been pushed from some of the core worlds. Corellia, Balmorra, and Alderaan are now back in control. While the army and navy work to push the Empire back, Havoc and other Special Forces squads are being called to Brentaal IV. The Empire has recently cut off critical trade and supply routes that the Core Worlds require. Judging from the forces being sent down there, they seem really determined to keep these lines severed. That cannot continue now. We can't afford to lose now. You will be given specifics once you land there."

"Sir," Daggett said. "Consider it done."

"Garza out." The holo faded

Daggett turned to her newest recruit.

"Lieutenant," she acknowledged.

"Major, sir," He took a few steps towards her.

He was only a few inches taller than her, but that was most likely his armor giving him the extra height and bulk. His armor was nothing like she had ever seen. The design vaguely looked Mandalorian, but unlike Mandalorian armor, which was more bulky and gave a large shape, his armor appeared to be more elegant and graceful. There was enough armor to give an intimidating look, but he was not, by any means, a tank. A rifle was stuck to his back, and two sidearms were clipped to his belt.

"I'm Chyla Daggett, Havoc Squad's leader. Lieutenant Aric Jorgan is my executive officer."

"Welcome aboard, lieutenant,"

"That's Seageant Elara Dorne,"

"A pleasure, sir." He took note of the Imperial accent

"Seargeant Yuun,"

Yuun nodded.

"Tanno Vik,"

"Hey"

"And that's M1-4X"

"A pleasure to meet you, lieutenant."

"You'll be riding along with us for as long as Garza deems necessary."

"Got it, sir," he said.

**Just some clarification, this OC will not overshadow Havoc. I'm simply adding a new skill set to Havoc. You'll find out soon. Also, the OC is a second lieutenant, so I'm guessing that Jorgan still outranks him. Other than that, reviews, thoughts, favorites, and follows are all encouraged, and remember, Peace, Passion, Knowledge, Strength, Serenity, Power, Harmony, Victory, Freedom, The Force.**


End file.
